Un Parfum Rebelle
by Hitachi Haya
Summary: A toi chère lectrice qui a (peut être) toujours voulu être à la place de Keiko aux côtés de Yusuke, j'ai réaliser ton souhait grâce à cet OS rien que pour toi ! Tu en es le personnage central ! OS 16 ans. Yusuke x Reader. Bonne lecture !


Titre : Un Parfum Rebelle / Hanran Kōsui

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à l'auteur Yoshihiro Togashi.

Genre : Surnaturel / PWP (Plot What Plot)

Couple : Yusuke Urameshi x Reader

Note : Qui n'a jamais eu envie de se retrouver dans les bras et plus si affinités avec le héros de Yu Yu Hakusho ? Eh bien moi j'ose faire un OS un peu fan service XD Chère lectrice tu es la jeune femme en question ! **OS + 18 ans** ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans les rues de Tokyo.

Année 1995.

\- Raaah… J'en ai marre !, dit Yusuke en shootant dans un caillou devant un canal d'eau. Je m'ennuie sur terre ! Mais bon j'ai pas trop le choix… Ma reum m'emmerde avec le fric et Keiko me fait encore la tronche… Tu parle d'une vie excitante !

Le jeune homme longeait le canal en regardant droit devant lui mais perdu dans ses pensées. Comme Kurama l'avait dit lui et Yusuke préfère l'exaltation à la routine. Et depuis que Yusuke tient un stand de ramen et aide des particuliers dans des affaires du paranormal, celui-ci commence déjà à s'en lassé alors que cela ne fait que 1 an qu'il est revenu du Monde des Ténèbres.

Yusuke marchait les mains dans les poches en grommelant tout seul quand une silhouette assise au bord de l'eau attirait son attention durant quelques secondes. Puis il repartit dans ses pensées tout en passant derrière la personne. Puis un bruit se fit entendre. Il regardait en coin et vit la personne qui avait glisser. Le jeune homme soupira puis tendait sa main.

\- Un peu d'aide ?, demanda-t-il à la personne.

\- O… Oui merci, dit la personne hésitante en prenant la main droite du jeune homme.

\- J't'en prie !

Lorsqu'il l'aida à sortir de l'eau, Yusuke se rendit seulement à ce moment là qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci avait des longs cheveux châtains qui lui tombait juste un peu au-dessus de la moitié de son dos. Elle avait également des yeux couleur noisette et de grand cils. Il notait aussi le visage aux traits fins et doux de la jeune femme. Yusuke en perdit son latin. C'était la première fois depuis Keiko, qu'il n'avait pas trouver une fille de son âge aussi belle.

Yusuke sentit le rouge montait aux joues et toussotait en essayant de masquer la teinte rosée qui venait d'apparaître sur celles-ci. Je le regardais en clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il rougissait légèrement. Puis, remarquant l'attitude du garçon envers moi, je pouffais de rire.

\- Eh oh !, rouspétait-il gêner.

Je le trouvait attachant mais maladroit. Comme tout garçon de son âge lorsqu'il se retrouve face à une fille qui lui plaît. Je me décidais d'engager la conversation pour le détendre un peu.

\- Merci de m'avoir aider, dis-je en souriant. Je m'appelle X et il faut dire que c'était imprudent de ma part de me lever au bord de ce canal.

\- Oh heum… De rien ! Eh eh ! Euh… Enchanté moi c'est Yusuke !

\- Ravie de te connaître, répondis-je en souriant. Viens-tu souvent te balader ici ? Moi j'aime venir me changer les idées au bord de ce canal.

\- Ouais ça m'est déjà arriver.

Je souris en entendant sa réponse. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a jamais personne qui passe dans le coin en fin d'après-midi. Les seules personne qui viennent sont des coureurs qui parcours le canal dès l'aube ou en début de soirée. Je me suis sentie moins seule à ce moment-là.

Ce fut à mon tour de poser mon regard sur lui. Je venais tout juste de remarquer ses grand yeux de couleurs marrons ainsi que ses cheveux plaqués en arrière mais dont certaines mèches rebelles venaient toucher son front. Puis je me mit à regarder son corps. Il est plutôt grand. Sa silhouette en dit long sur lui. Il a l'air d'être costaud. Ma curiosité pris le dessus.

\- Tu ne feras pas du sport par hasard ?, demandais-je avec une mine innocente.

\- Hein ? Euh si pourquoi ?

\- Ça se voit quand on te regarde de près.

\- Oh euh… Merci ?

\- Est-ce que…, commençais-je légèrement gênée.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu reviendras demain, Yusuke ?

\- Heum… Je ne pense pas… J'ai commencer à marcher pour oublier mes problèmes et j'ai atterrit ici sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Oh…

Au fond de moi j'étais un peu déçue. J'espérais le voir tous les jours. Ça me ferait un peu de compagnie. J'ai des amis mais nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble 24h/24. Mais qui plus est, un garçon dont un charme étrange se dégage de lui, ne me donne qu'envie de le connaître d'avantage. Je me lançais donc.

\- Comment dire heum… Je suis curieuse et j'aimerais beaucoup te connaître, dis-je en souriant.

Il écarquillait légèrement les yeux, comme surpris. Il faut dire qu'une inconnue qui a glisser et que tu aide comme ça, c'est assez direct de demander une telle chose. Je m'en voulus et me mit des baffes intérieurement. Cela ne me ressemble pas d'être ainsi… Je suis sociable mais pas non plus extraverti au point d'avoir plus d'une centaine d'amis.

\- Excuse moi mais…, commençait-il en se grattant derrière la tête, gêner. Cela risque d'être difficile.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser !, dis-je en bafouillant suite à ma question trop direct.

Il me regardait. Essayant sans doute de comprendre ce qui avait pousser ma curiosité envers lui.

\- Si tu veux me voir… Passe donc faire un tour euh… T'as un bout de papier ?

\- O… Oui !

Je me mit à genoux puis ouvrit rapidement ma sacoche. De dedans j'en sortis une feuille de brouillon et en arrachait le bas puis je pris un crayon dans ma trousse. Je me relevais et lui tendit le tout avec mes deux mains.

\- Merci !

Il écrivait dessus le nom de la rue.

\- Tu pourras me trouver à cet endroit ! J'y tiens un petit stand de ramen ouvert dès le soir !

Que… Un stand de ramen ? Il travaille donc. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il m'avait dit que cela allait être difficile. Je repris le bout de papier ainsi que le crayon dans mes mains. Puis il sourit légèrement et me fit un petit signe de la main droite avant de s'éloigner. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je portais mes mains contre ma poitrine.

En rentrant chez moi, je retirais mes chaussures rapidement et fonçait directement dans ma chambre sans saluer ma mère qui était déjà rentrer. Je m'allongeais alors sur mon lit puis dépliait le bout de papier qui était légèrement froisser. Je commençais à repenser à Yusuke quand ma mère toqua et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

\- Et bien alors… On ne dit plus bonjour à sa mère maintenant ?

\- C'est que je… Euh…, commençais-je en bafouillant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?, me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Je vais bien pourquoi ?

\- Tu es toute rouge.

Mince. Je ne pensais pas que le feu m'était monter aux joues aussi rapidement. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse aussi bidon soit-elle.

\- C'est parce que j'ai courus !

Tu parle d'une excuse. J'aurais pu trouver mieux que celle là.

\- Couru ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai glisser au bord du canal en me levant et je ne voulais pas attraper froid.

\- Tu as glisser ?!

Oh oh… Ça y est. Ma mère est énervée. Elle va encore me dire « Tu es trop tête en l'air », « Toujours la tête dans les nuages » etc, etc. …

\- O… Oui…

\- Mais bon sang ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de rêvasser comme ça ?! Imagine un peu si tu t'étais faite renverser par une voiture ! Tu ne pourras dire « Oup's » à ce moment là !

Je soupirais.

\- Quand ton père sera rentrer, nous aurons une petite discussion avec lui !, dit-elle en claquant la porte de ma chambre.

Aaaah… Les parents. Tous les mêmes. Ils nous surprotègent trop. Parfois j'aimerais bien que mes parents arrête de toujours me faire des reproches. Tout ça parce que je n'agis pas comme ils le veulent ou que je ne fais pas ce qu'ils souhaitent.

Une demi-heure après mon retour chez nous, mon père était rentrer et ma mère me convoquer pour que l'on se réunisse dans le salon afin d'en parler. Comme toujours mon père se montrait neutre, tandis que ma mère était sévère. Sentant que le débat s'envenimer, mon père a tranchait en me demandant de toujours rentrer accompagnée d'un ou une amie à mes côtés et que ma mère vérifierait à chaque fois.

Tu parle d'une solution.

Le lendemain, je prétextais à mes parents que j'allais manger chez une amie. Mais c'était faux. Je voulais revoir Yusuke et j'étais donc aller au fameux stand de ramen qu'il tient.

\- Bienvenue ! Oh c'est toi !, dit-il en souriant.

\- Salut !

\- Tu es donc finalement venue.

\- Oui comme tu peux le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

J'étais venue oui mais pas vraiment pour manger. Je n'avais pas donc pas vraiment réfléchit à ce que je voulais manger. Puis je lui répondit des ramen au bœuf. J'en profitais que pendant le repas on pouvait parler et ainsi se connaître un peu plus.

Et alors que j'avais presque terminer mon bol de ramen, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain était arriver et il l'a tutoyer. En voyant comment ils se regardaient, je sus tout de suite qu'elle devait être sa petite amie. Plus que je les regardaient, plus je me sentais mal… Et non pas mal à l'aise. Remarquant ma soudaine mine pâle, Yusuke s'adressait à moi.

\- Bah… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es toute pâle tout à coup !

La jeune femme posait son regard sur moi. Elle m'observait longuement puis se levait une moue légèrement hautaine. Yusuke ne comprit rien de ce qui se passait et la jeune femme s'en allait en lui faisant signe de la main. Quand à lui, il tirait une drôle de tronche.

\- Excuse-moi Yusuke, lui dis-je gênée par cette situation. Je pense que c'est de ma faute si heum… Cette fille est partit soudainement…

Il clignait des yeux plusieurs fois ne comprenant pas pourquoi je m'excusais.

\- Je pense qu'elle a cru que tu voyais une autre fille…

\- Hein ?! Mais… ! Raaah les nanas je vous jures !

Yusuke se tournait vers les fourneaux en grommelant tandis que moi je regardais le fond de soupe miso dans le bol. Je me suis dit à ce moment là qu'il était temps d'y aller.

\- Bon heum… Yusuke j'y vais !

L'intéresser se tourner vers moi.

\- Déjà ?

\- C'est que euh… J'ai cours demain, lui répondis-je en regardant ailleurs.

\- Ouais j'comprend ! Bon courage !

\- M… Merci.

Je déposais l'argent sur le comptoir et m'éloigner en lui souriant puis je finis par lui tourner le dos. Les jours qui suivaient je n'avais plus oser une seule fois y retourner. Quelques mois après ma rencontre avec lui, je décidais de retourner au bord du canal mais alors que je pensais être seule, je vis deux personnes discutant l'une en face de l'autre.

C'était Yusuke et la jeune femme de l'autre fois. Enfin… Je pensais qu'ils discutaient mais ils ont plutôt l'air de se disputer et mon apparition ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. La jeune femme s'en alla comme ça, après lui avoir crier dessus et je le regardais s'éloigner énervée.

D'un pas hésitant je m'avanças vers lui et gardait une petite distance.

\- Excuse-moi…, lui dis-je en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? C'est plutôt à Keiko de le faire ! Elle se fait des films alors que je n'aime qu'elle !

Keiko ? C'était donc ça le prénom de la jeune femme.

\- Nous sommes comme ça nous les filles quand nous aimons un garçon, lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

\- Ouais mais quand même ! Elle est chiante…

Un long silence s'installait entre nous et après avoir regarder le soleil pendant de longues minutes je posais mon regard sur lui. Je le trouvais soudainement plus attirant. Ce pourrait-il que je sois tomber amoureuse de lui ? Si c'est le cas, je risque d'être malheureuse étant donner que son cœur est déjà pris…

\- Pourquoi t'étais pâle l'autre fois ?, me demanda-t-il après s'être tourner vers moi en me regardant.

Que lui répondre. « Eh Yusuke m'en veut pas mais c'est parce que j'en pinçais déjà pour toi sans m'en rendre compte ! » Non… Je ne peux pas lui dire ça alors qu'il vient de se disputer avec sa petite amie. Je réfléchissais et lui il commençait à s'impatienter. Alors je choisis de répondre au feeling.

\- J'avais la sensation que l'ambiance était devenue tendue tout à coup…

\- Oh ? Vraiment ?

\- O… Oui…

Et voilà… Mon premier mensonge face au garçon dont je suis tomber amoureuse sans même m'en être rendue compte plutôt. Je suis pitoyable…

\- Pfff… Eh dire que je lui avais fait la total… Compliments, déclaration d'amour et même demande en mariage… Et elle me traite comme une vieille chaussette !

\- …

\- Aaaah…, fit-il en soupirant longuement tout en regardant le coucher de soleil.

\- Je pourrais lui parler si tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi faire… Elle ne t'écoutera même pas !

S'en était trop pour moi. Le voir dans cet état me faisait mal. Et pourtant je ne veux pas l'aider et encore moins parler à cette fille. Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi lui avoir dit une telle chose ? L'amour fait parfois faire de drôles de choses…

Une semaine plus tard, sachant qu'elle allait sans doute revenir, je l'attendais de pied ferme à quelques mètres du stand de ramen que tient Yusuke mais elle ne vint pas. Grâce à une amie, j'appris que ses parents tenaient un restaurant. Je décidais donc de m'y rendre afin de bien lui faire comprendre que je ne suis qu'une connaissance et rien de plus.

\- Bienvenue !

\- Bon… Bonjour ! Je euh… Est-ce que Keiko sera là s'il vous plaît ?

\- Keiko ? Tu es une amie ?

\- Non mais… Je suis une connaissance de Yusuke et il y a eu un mal entendus avec elle qui me concerne…

\- Ah euh… KEIKO ! Descend voir deux minutes !

La jeune femme arrivait quelques minutes après en râlant après son père. Il me désignait de la main gauche et elle vint vers moi sans vraiment me regarder.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Voilà… Je viens pour éclaircir la situation…

\- Quelle situation ?, demanda-t-elle faussement innocemment.

\- Entre Yusuke et moi il n'y à rien ! Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une connaissance… J'ai bien remarquer que je gênais alors… Si ça peut t'arranger je suis prête à ne plus lui parler, ni le voir car je ne veux pas que tu le laisse tomber… J'ai vu qu'il souffrait et cela m'a mise mal à l'aise…

\- Oh… Et ?

\- Et heum… C'est tout.

\- Pfff… Il t'envoie me dire ça alors qu'il aurait pu me l'expliquer en face ! Quel toupet !

\- Il ne… t'as rien dit ?, demandais-je étonnée.

\- Bah non justement ! Cet idiot n'est pas foutu de s'exprimer comme il se doit !

Je ne sus quoi répondre face à cela. Mais quelques secondes après, une question me vint en tête et je me décidais à la lui poser.

\- Que t'as-t-il dit exactement ? Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret…

\- Que vous vous êtes rencontrés par hasard et qu'il te trouvait rigolote, répondit-elle en soupirant.

\- Mince… Je euh…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir légèrement et Keiko le remarquait immédiatement. C'est là qu'elle me posa cash une certaine question.

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? Parce que si c'est le cas tout ce que tu viens de me dire c'est du pipo ! Et je pense sérieusement que je vais finir par vraiment m'énerver pour de bon !

\- Hein ?! Mais non ! C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me complimente…, répondis-je avec une mine blasé.

Il est vrai que j'ai des ami(e)s mais je ne reçois pas toujours des compliments de leur part. Bien souvent se sont des critiques. Qui ne sont pas méchantes mais soit disant là pour m'aider à changer ce qui ne va pas…

\- Oh, répondit-elle d'une façon hautaine.

Cette fois mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me décidais à lui dire tout ce que je pensais.

\- Bon écoute moi Keiko ! Yusuke a l'air d'être un garçon génial et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit vous vous disputez souvent ! La plupart du temps cela vient de toi ! Alors si tu ne l'aime pas vraiment arrête de jouer avec lui ! Parce que des filles qui sont passés par là déteste ça mais elles, elles ne pensent pas au mal que ça fait de rendre la pareille à un garçon !

Keiko me dévisageait. Elle n'a pas apprécier ce que je venais de lui dire et m'envoyait tout simplement boulet. Yusuke eu vent de ce qui c'était passer et il me faisait la tête à cause de ça. Quelques jours plus tard, je retournais me poser près du canal, pensive…

\- Pfff…

\- Une nana qui tire une tronche comme la tienne c'est pas joli à voir !

Je fus surprise et j'écarquillais les yeux car j'avais reconnus la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je me levais donc soudainement et me tourner vers elle. Pas de doute. C'est bien Yusuke. Et il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Encore une fois…

\- Yusuke ?!

\- Ouais c'est moi !

\- Mais… ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah c'est public cet endroit alors j'ai le droit de venir nan ?

\- Heum… Euh oui… Tu as raison.

\- Écoute euh… Pour l'incident avec Keiko ont n'en parle plus, ok ?

\- O… Ok

\- En plus…, commença-t-il en regardant l'horizon. Elle m'a plaquer définitivement…

Mon cœur ratait alors un battement. D'un côté j'avais envie d'exploser de joie, de l'autre j'étais mal pour lui. Dans ma tête je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était l'occasion de tenter ma chance mais il venait à peine de sortir d'une rupture que ça serait déplacer de faire une telle chose.

Il s'asseyait au bord sans dire un mot et je fis de même. On resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tomber puis il décida de me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi.

\- Bon bah…

\- Oui…

\- A plus !

\- Oui… A plus !

Et alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner je serais les dents. Mon cerveau me disait stop mais ma bouche s'ouvrit s'en que je m'en rende compte. C'est au moment ou je prononçais les mots que je réalisa ce que je venais de dire.

\- Yusuke ! Attend ! Je voudrais te dire que…

L'intéresser se retournait vers moi.

\- Que je…

Mais là. Problème. Plus aucun mots ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. J'étais paralysée par la peur. Et alors que je luttais contre moi-même il était revenu vers moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- Je… Non ! Je ne peux pas…

Je sentis les larmes coulées le long de mes joues. Je m'en voulais intérieurement d'avoir commençait à lui dire que ce je ressens pour lui. Mais il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en l'air et essuyait mes larmes avec ses mains.

\- Ne pleure pas… Je te l'ai dit il y a quelques heures non ? Une nana qui tire une sale tronche ou qui pleure c'est pas joli joli.

\- Kh… Tu as raison… Eh eh, lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

Il me sourit. Puis ne remarquant plus la présence des autres gens autour et dans une longue seconde où le temps semblait fonctionnait au ralentit je venais de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Comme au ralentit il venait d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

Cette seconde s'éternisa alors que je sentais quelque chose de chaud qui m'entourait puis une voix grave me chuchotait à l'oreille.

\- Je le savais.

Il le savait ? Mais depuis quand ? Je n'ai rien pourtant rien laisser paraître. Sauf… Est-ce à cause de ce que j'ai dis à Keiko et qu'elle lui avait répéter ? Je ne vois que ça. Ayant sentit ses bras m'entourait, je passais mes mains dan son dos et fermait les yeux.

Cette longue seconde s'était arrêter à ce moment là. La foule avait reprit un rythme normal et le temps s'écoulait de nouveau. Ne sachant que dire l'un comme l'autre on se contentait de se regarder mutuellement. Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter ce long silence et je le brisa.

\- Je pense que…

\- Tu pense trop tu sais !, répondit-il ironiquement.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Et lui aussi. Puis ont se regarda et toute la nervosité s'envola quand on se mit à rire. On se finit par se quitter et se retrouver dès le lendemain pour une sorte de premier rencart.

La fin de l'année est désormais proche. Les rues de Tokyo sont décorées à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël. Moi qui d'habitude trouve cette période lassante, cette année allait être différente. Le soir du réveillon, alors que nombreux sont ceux qui sont en famille, j'avais décider de voir Yusuke. Je patientais en regardant les flocons de neige qui tombait lentement.

\- Excuse pour le retard !, dit-il à peine arriver.

Je me levais et m'avança de quelques pas.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

\- Seulement 10 petites minutes.

\- Tu dois avoir froid non ?

\- Non pas…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il venait de poser son blouson sur mes épaules.

\- Il euh… Faudrait pas que t'attrape froid, dit-il en se grattant sous le nez gêner et en détournant le regard.

J'avais vu juste. Yusuke est un voyou au cœur tendre. Il a beau avoir des airs de durs, je ne suis pas dupe. Je le remerciais en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue gauche puis je le pris par la main gauche et l'entraînait en riant vers les magasins.

Étant tout les deux gamers mais surtout lui, on s'arrêtait pour faire une partie au « Patchinko ». Un lieu dédier aux gamers et qu'il semblait visiblement connaître comme sa poche. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant quand on sait que lorsqu'il était scolarisé, il séchait souvent les cours.

Les magasins fermaient les uns après les autres et on dû quitter celui dédier aux jeux vidéos. Nous voilà dehors, sous les flocons de neige purs et froid qui tombaient lentement. Un silence s'installait entre nous deux car aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire à l'autre. Puis soudain, me vint une idée. Je savais que mes parents allaient dîner dans un restaurant vers 21h00 et qu'ils risquaient de rentrés tard voir même dormir ailleurs.

\- Yusuke !

\- Hum ?

\- Ça te dirait…, commençais-je en détournant légèrement mon regard, gênée d'avance. Si on va chez moi ?

L'intéresser écarquillait légèrement les yeux. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas souvent prit les devants et le peu que cela arrivait, il était toujours surpris.

\- Tes parents sont là nan ?

\- Non pas ce soir.

\- Bah euh… Pourquoi pas.

J'avais presque envie de lui sauter au cou mais je me contentais de lui sourire en l'entraînant par la main vers le chemin pour se rendre chez moi. Une demi-heure après, nous arrivâmes au dit lieu.

\- Voilà ! Fait comme chez toi !

Yusuke déposait ses chaussures à l'entrée puis s'avançait d'un pas hésitant tout en regardant autour de lui. Je déposais également mes chaussures et le rejoignit sans tarder.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demandais-je intriguée.

\- Hein ? Euh non tout va bien !

\- Tu as l'air de trouver ça louche.

\- Bah vu ce que tu m'as dit sur tes parents… Si jamais ils rentrent on risque de morfler ! Eh eh…

\- Mais non ! Je sais comment faire tourner la situation en ma faveur depuis quelques temps.

\- Ah ouais ? Ça c'est cool, répondit-il en souriant.

On se regardait de nouveau étant nerveux puis on rit un bon coup. Je l'entraînais jusqu'au salon puis on s'installa sur le canapé et j'allumais la télévision. Mais après avoir zapper plusieurs fois, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à la télé. Je le regardais alors.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- T'as des jeux vidéos non ?

\- Oui mais…, je venais de comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Ok j'ai compris ! Par contre mes parents ne veulent pas que je pollue avec mes « jeux stupides » le salon donc tout est dans ma chambre.

\- Ok !

On se levait en même temps puis je passais devant lui pour le guider vers ma chambre. Une fois dedans, je laissais la porte légèrement entrouverte puis le rejoignis sur un pouf à côté de celui sur lequel il s'était installer.

\- Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

\- Bah montre moi ce que tu as !

Je me mis à genoux et ouvrit le petit meuble sur lequel était poser une petite télévision, afin d'ouvrir les portes coulissantes puis j'en sortais deux boîtes de jeux vidéos.

\- Que… ! Eh bah ! T'es vraiment mordu de jeux vidéos toi !, dit-il en riant.

\- M… Merci…, répondis-je ne sachant plus vraiment où me mettre.

De tout les amis que j'ai, je suis la seule fille à jouer aux jeux vidéos tous les jours. J'aime aussi lire des manga et regarder des animes. Mais aux yeux de mes camarades de classe je suis une « Otaku » alors que j'ai une vie sociale. M'enfin… Au moins, Yusuke m'accepte telle que je suis, lui.

Comme premier jeu, il choisit cash un jeu de combat. Cela ne m'étonna pas plus que ça. Durant 7 parties, j'en avais gagner 3 et lui 4. Il m'a battus à plate couture et j'ai dû m'incliner. Yusuke m'appris lui même quelques techniques pour devenir une « boss » à ce jeu, comme il avait dit.

On enchaînait jeu sur jeu jusqu'à minuit. Après quoi, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour faire une pause. Une pause qui allait virée vers autre chose. Un sujet gênant pour moi.

\- Aaaah… J'suis crever, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur mon lit.

\- On a jouer plusieurs heures sans faire de pause alors c'est normal.

\- Ouais… T'as déjà eu des copains avant moi pas vrai ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

Il se mit assis en tailleur sur mon lit.

\- T'as déjà fait des choses ?, demanda-t-il avec sourire pervers en coin.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois. Il faut dire qu'il n'y va pas par quatre chemin pour connaître ce qu'il s'est passer avec mes ex. Rien de bien intéressant ou d'excitant d'ailleurs. Nous sommes encore ado et il est mon 4ème petit copain, étant donner que je suis « différente » aux yeux des autres.

\- Rien de bien concret…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah euh… Rien de particulier ! Juste des… choses… basiques…, répondis-je gênée et honteuse.

\- Ah ouais je vois.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ?

\- Bah… Moi non plus j'ai rien fait de bien concret comme t'as dit… Vu que durant 4 longues années je n'ai fais que me battre.

\- … Donc pas de temps à consacrer aux amours c'est bien ça ?

\- Exacte !

Un long silence s'installa entre nous deux, puis je le rejoignis sur le lit et me mit à sa gauche. Ni lui, ni moi, ne se regardait. On semblait être comme deux enfants timide. Il m'arrive d'être timide mais ce n'est pas très souvent. Quand à Yusuke, je le vois mal être ainsi.

\- Tu te bats toujours ?

\- Non.

\- Et ça ne te manque pas ?

\- De temps en temps mais je sais où aller quand j'en ai besoin.

\- Chez heum… Genkai c'est ça ?

\- Ouais ! Elle a léguée à des potes et moi sa maison ainsi qu'un immense terrain !

\- C'est gentille de sa part, répondis-je en souriant.

\- J'te le fais pas dire !

De nouveau un silence s'installa. Puis Yusuke décidait de le briser à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Pour être franche… Je n'ai pas d'idées.

\- Euuuh… T'as des mangas à ce que je vois ! T'es plutôt quel genre ? Shôjo* je parie ?

\- Oui et non ~

\- Ah ? Alors quoi ?

\- Shônen, Shôjo, Seinen et Josei.

\- Une grande palette de choix quoi !

\- Oui.

\- …

\- …

\- Et euh…

\- Stop !

Yusuke écarquillait légèrement les yeux suite à ce mot.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- On cherche à combler les silences alors que… Bon…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Alors que… On à l'air idiot comme ça…

\- Ça t'as pas tort !, dit-il en riant.

Je le regardais en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois et sur le coup je me sentis ridicule. Deux ados dans une chambre, sans parents pour les surveillés et qui plus est, aucune occupation. Je ne veux pas dire mais il est clair qu'il faut être très naïf pour ne pas voir venir ce qui arrive dans ce genre de situation.

Je le regardais en coin et lui faisait de même. J'avais une soudaine envie de le taquiner mais moi aussi je me sentais mal à l'aise rien qu'en pensant à ce que je voulais lui dire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, on ne semblait oser faire quoi que ce soit et pourtant de nous deux c'est lui qui a un caractère dominant. J'avais très envie de me jeter à l'eau mais rien que de me faire des films les uns après les autres, m'en empêchait.

Puis je me décidais à tenter quelque chose. Je commençais à bouger sous le regard de Yusuke qui semblait intriguer puis j'allongeais mon corps sur le côté et vint poser ma tête sur ses cuisses. J'aurais bien voulu le regarder mais je n'y arrivais pas.

\- J'aime bien les nanas qui ont du cran, dit-il avec un sourire narquois en coin.

Je me mise sur le dos pour le regarder et je vis ce sourire. Je venais à l'instant de comprendre qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas bouger. Il avait patiemment attendu que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas. Ce que j'ai fais après de longues minutes à hésiter.

\- Eh !

\- Eh oui ~

\- Zut… Je me suis faite avoir…, répondis-je en affichant une petite moue boudeuse.

\- On dirait bien, dit-il en affichant un sourire content de lui.

Je me relevais soudainement puis pour me « venger » je pris entre mes mains son visage et lui volait un baiser. Puis je me remis à sa gauche sans le regarder mais un petit sourire était venu s'afficher sur mon visage sans que je m'en rende compte.

\- Eh !, fit-il un peu mécontent. C'est de la triche.

\- Non très cher ~

Yusuke m'attrapait par les poignets et me fit basculer en arrière. Il se plaçait au-dessus de moi en laissant bien paraître un sourire « louche ». Ce sourire me fit imaginer le pire. Et par « pire » je veux bien sûr dire des « choses » perverses. Même si cela fait peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble, au fond de moi ça ne m'a pas dérangeait au plus haut point.

**/SCÈNE EXPLICITE/ (Merci de ne pas lire si vous avez moins de 16 ans ou que vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'OS)**

Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Je me perdis dans ses grands yeux marrons. Je remarquais d'avantage la finesse de son visage aux traits encore légèrement enfantin. Il y avait toujours quelques petites mèches rebelles qui retombait sur son front. J'eus une autre envie. Celle de passait ma main dans ses cheveux. Ce que je fis. Comme simple remarque, il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes deux fois. Le gel qu'il dispose sur ses cheveux ne les retenaient plus et ça lui donner un air un peu sauvage.

Durant de longues minutes on s'étaient observer tout en touchant plus ou moins le corps de l'un et l'autre mutuellement. On s'arrêtait pour commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il faut toujours que ce soit l'homme qui déshabille la femme et même dans les films on voit ça. Je n'avais pas envie d'y passer la première mais je me suis laissée faire comme une idiote.

Yusuke avait profiter que je plongée dans mes pensées pour me retirer mon jeans. Puis il me saisit par les épaules et me fit mettre assise doucement afin de retirer mon pull. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je revins à moi et que je découvris que j'étais déjà en sous-vêtements devant lui, alors qu'il avait encore tout ses vêtements.

\- Eeeeh !

\- Hum ? Quoi ?, demanda-t-il faussement innocemment.

\- Tu m'as déshabiller mais toi tu n'as rien retirer !

\- Je t'ai parler mais tu n'as pas répondu, répondit-il en sifflant.

\- Tu vas me le payer !, dis-je me jetant sur lui.

Yusuke sur le coup de la surprise bascula en arrière et ce fut à mon tour d'être au-dessus de lui. Mais dans la seconde qui suivit cet acte, je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me décaler sur le côté les joues rouges. Il se redressait puis se mit à rire tout fort. En gros, il se moquait de moi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui tourner les dos.

\- Ne sois pas fâchée…, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille tout en posant ses mains contre mes épaules.

J'ai sursauter légèrement. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi près de moi. Et cette voix grave qui semble encore résonner dans ma tête. Elle m'a faite frissonné. Je tournais légèrement ma tête vers le côté droit et le regardais en coin. A ce moment là, j'ai faillis crier mais je me suis retenue juste à temps.

\- Mais tu… !

\- Bah quoi ? Même si ça fait peu d'temps qu'on est ensemble j'te connais tu sais.

Il avait profiter que je sois de dos pour se déshabiller sauf qu'il avait aussi retirer son caleçon. Voilà pourquoi j'ai faillis crier. Je m'attendais à tout sauf qu'il le retire aussi rapidement. On dirait bien qu'il n'attendait que ça et surtout qu'il ne veut pas passer par quatre chemin.

\- Tu sais… J'ai encore un peu d'mal à ne pas foncer tête baissée…, dit-il en détournant son regard.

Je suppose qu'il faisait aussi référence aux périodes où il se battait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui en souriant tout en lâchant un petit soupire. Lorsque l'on est ado, on a tendance à foncer tête baisser mais chez certaines personnes, cela fait partie intégrante de leur caractère. Et pour Yusuke j'en suis sûre.

Il se mit face à moi et passait ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je pensais qu'il voulait un simple câlin mais j'ai été bien naïve. Il en avait profiter pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Et il se séparait de moi aussitôt. Je vis mon soutif tomber et c'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai faillis le gifler mais je me suis retenue. Mais sans que je le sache, mon énervement c'est ressentit à travers mes yeux.

\- Whaaa ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis… euh… Excuse d'avoir défait ton soutif comme ça…

J'écarquillais les yeux tout en clignant plusieurs fois d'affiler.

\- Mais… Comment-tu…

\- Par ton regard.

\- Quoi ? Sérieux ?

\- Ouaip ! J'ai bien vu à quel point t'était énervée.

\- Oh…

\- C'est p't être pour ça que l'autre fois t'as fait fuir les mecs qui voulait s'battre avec moi !

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

\- Bah va savoir.

\- En fait… Finalement ça me convient, répondis-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

Yusuke prit mes bras et les retirait de ma poitrine. Il avait sans doute penser que je les cachaient alors que c'était juste une habitude. Il me fit de nouveau basculer en arrière et sans même attendre, il commençait à m'embrasser sur la bouche puis descendit tout le long du cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je pensais qu'il voudrait titiller mes seins mais il continuait sa descente. Soit il veut vraiment ne pas passer par quatre chemin, soit il y a autre chose. Et ça m'interpella.

\- Pourquoi tu…

Il redressait sa tête.

\- Je quoi ?

\- Ils sont trop petits pour t'intéressait ou…

\- Hein ? Bah non ! Je jouerais avec plus tard, répondit-il avec un sourire pervers en coin.

Arg. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Yusuke reprit de plus belle les baisers qu'il déposait un peu partout sur mon ventre avant d'être très proche de mon intimité. Mon corps se crispait inconsciemment et il s'en aperçut. Ce qui le fut rire.

\- Te moque pas idiot !

\- Je me moque pas ! C'est normal mais… Si tu crispe maintenant qu'est-ce que va donner une fois ta p'tite culotte d'enlever ?

Je compris immédiatement son message.

\- Tu… Tu as raison…, répondis-je en bafouillant.

Il remontait vers mon visage et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes. On s'échangeait un long baiser puis je sentis ses mains glissaient le long de mes hanches pour finir par retirer le seul sous-vêtement qui restait sur mon corps. Je pu sentir aussi l'impatience provenant de lui car ses mains caressait longuement mes cuisses. On avait fini par rompre le baiser et il passait vite fait sa main droite sur mon intimité.

Je sursautais durant la première seconde mais tout de suite après je ressentis une légère sensation. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me touche à cet endroit et surtout ma première fois qui va bientôt être de l'histoire ancienne.

Son impatience ne cessait d'augmenter car il me caressait l'intimité sans interruption et cela me fit gémir de plus en plus. D'un côté toute ses sensations que je découvre son agréables mais cela me gêne qu'il fasse ça sans s'interrompre. Je soulevais mon bras droit puis avec ma main je pris son poignet gauche pour retirer sa main. Il me regardait et s'arrêtait.

\- C'était juste pour te détendre, dit-il sur un ton faussement innocemment.

Je le regardais puis je me suis mise à rire. Il me regardait à son tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je riais. Mais après mettre arrêter, toute la tension et toute la peur était partie. Je me mis assise face à lui et je l'embrassais. Un long baiser non pas provoquer par le désir mais par amour. Je faisais en sorte, que grâce à ce baiser, il puisse sentir ce que je ressens pour lui. Et objectif atteint lorsque je le rompis car il me regardais bouche bée.

C'est aussi à cause de ce baiser que sa patience éclatait. Yusuke se levait et sortit de la poche de son jeans un préservatif. Il est clair que je l'ai bien chercher. Il me fit basculer en arrière et se positionnait au-dessus de moi. Il y eu quelques secondes ou l'on se regardait droit dans les yeux et il indiquait par un petit sourire pervers en coin que l'acte allait commencer.

Je détournais le regard après avoir vu ce sourire puis au même moment je sentis une légère pression contre mon intimité. Cette pression s'intensifiait car Yusuke était en train de me pénétrer. Je me crispais légèrement mais je me foutais des baffes mentalement pour que cela se passe bien. Je me détendis donc et ça passa sans problèmes. Une fois à l'intérieur, il attendit quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis Yusuke commençait très doucement les va-et-viens. La douleur que je ressentais s'estompait petit à petit et je pouvais enfin me détendre totalement.

Yusuke le remarqua et bougeait un peu plus vite. Je déposais mes mains sur ses épaules et le fit se rapprocher de moi. Je voulais que l'on soit bien l'un en face de l'autre et surtout qu'il ne passe son temps à rester trop éloigner de mon visage. Alors qu'il effectuer les va-et-viens, je remarquais seulement à quel point ses lèvres étaient tentatrices et je les choppaient avec les miennes pour échanger plusieurs baisers. Baisers auxquels il répondait avec une certaine hardeur et une forte passion.

Passion qui provoqua une accélération des va-et-viens. Je ressentais alors d'avantage de sensations qui ne cessaient de croître en moi. On rompit les baisers et les va-et-viens s'intensifièrent un peu plus. Les premiers gémissements sortirent de ma bouche et Yusuke en fit de même. J'avais comme la sensation que le temps ne s'écoulait plus à la même vitesse. Je me sentais comme aspirait petit à petit dans un autre monde. Un monde où l'existence même du temps est nulle et ou seul le plaisir est maître.

Puis sans que je m'en rende compte, Yusuke avait accélérer et là je pense sincèrement qu'il est au maximum de sa vitesse. Ce n'était plus des gémissements qui sortaient de nos bouches. On jouissaient. J'étais trop absorbée dans cette spirale infernale qui m'emportait ailleurs pour m'en apercevoir. J'avais l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps et d'être uniquement spectatrice. Mais plus que je cherchais à aligner deux mots dans ma tête, moins j'y arrivais. Mon cerveau semblait ne plus répondre.

C'est au moment là que le plaisir eu atteint son maximum. On dit que les femmes, lors de leur première fois sont seulement 10 % à atteindre l'orgasme. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai eus un mais cela y ressemblait. Peut être était-ce plus une simple sensation de bien être total. Ce dont je me souviens de ce moment là c'est uniquement lorsque nous avons jouis. Et rien d'autre. Après c'était le flou complet. Et bien après que ça se soit terminer, je sentis mes paupières se faire lourde et la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de m'endormir c'est Yusuke se laissant tomber à ma gauche.

**/SCENE EXPLICITE TERMINEE/**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je regardais l'heure et le réveil indiquait 10h17. Soudain, je me levais brusquement et me cassait la tronche en voulant descendre du lit. J'avais buter sur Yusuke qui lui, dormait encore. Je le regardais mais pas le temps de l'admirait d'avantage. Je récupérais mes sous-vêtements et mes fringues puis je les enfilaient.

J'ouvris la porte doucement et sortit de ma chambre. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon. Personne. Je faisais de même jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents. Personne non plus. Je soupira de soulagement. Et en ouvrant la baie vitrée qui mène à notre balcon, je vis en bas, mon père qui garait la voiture. Je me suis mise à courir sans manquer de me casser la tronche une seconde fois et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Yusuke sursauta et redressa sa tête.

\- Heeeein… Qu'est-ce qui se passe…

\- Vite Yusuke lève-toi ! Mes parents arrivent !

Il me regardait en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois puis il baillait. Je le regardais à mon tour et me précipitait vers le sol pour ramasser ses vêtements quand je l'entendis crier.

\- Quuuuuoi ?!, fit-il en se levant. Vite mes fringues !

\- Tiens !, lui répondis-je en les lui tendant.

\- Merci !

Pendant qu'il se rhabillait je rangeais ma chambre puis je me suis mise à courir jusqu'au salon pour retirer les paquets de chips et les canettes vides. Je pris le balai et le passa en vitesse. Yusuke me rejoignis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?!

\- T'inquiète je gère !

La voix de mes parents se fit entendre depuis le bout du couloir.

\- Bordel ! Tiens !, lui dis-je en balançant la télécommande. Allume la télé et assis-toi !

\- Ok Chef !, répondit-il ironiquement.

Je me dépêchais de jeter les miettes ramasser avec la balayette puis je rangeais le balai et me laver les mains. Yusuke s'était mit assis et avait allumer la télé. Cela ne l'a pas empêcher de me regarder, mort de rire. Je me jetais sur le canapé et au même moment ma mère entra la première dans l'appartement puis mon père l'a seconda.

Ils retiraient leurs manteau et leurs chaussures et nous rejoignirent dans le salon. Ma mère avait semblait beuger à ce moment-là et mon père dévisageait limite Yusuke.

\- Que… ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie jeune fille ?!, demanda ma mère qui allait s'énerver.

\- Yusuke m'a rejoins il y a une heure car il s'ennuyait chez lui.

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas demander la permission ?, demanda mon père.

\- Parce que je savais que vous diriez non vu que j'ai déjà fais plusieurs tentatives.

Mes parents restaient plantés comme deux idiots. Yusuke &amp; moi ont riaient intérieurement.

\- Bon ! Ça ira pour cette fois !, dit ma mère en tournant des talons.

\- La prochaine fois demande nous quand même, compris ?

\- Oui papaaaa !

Le repas de Noël approcher et alors que Yusuke s'apprêtait à retourner chez lui pour manger avec sa mère, mes parents ont eu l'idée de l'inviter à les rejoindre. Un prétexte pour faire sa connaissance. Mais je dois bien avouer que pour une fois, mes parents ont eu une bonne idée.

**FIN.**

* * *

Lexique : Shônen = Garçons

Shôjo = Fille

**Note : Merci d'avoir lu mon OS et j'espère que vous aurez apprécier ! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis par MP ou dans une petite review !**

**Je souhaite aussi dire un Joyeux Anniversaire à ma petite Yuki-chan adorée ! J'espère que cet OS t'auras plu vu que tu es fan de Yusuke.**


End file.
